Now What !
by kitty4
Summary: We've had the well stopped working, we've had it seperate them. I've got something totally new, don't miss this idea! There's something bound to happen between Inu and Kag, no other chance! Rating for Iy's language


"You damn well will come with me NOW!!" he shouted annoyed beyond reason by this whole ordeal she was making out of it. By now he was carrying his unwilling and screaming package over the shoulder, not in the least disturbed by her fists beating against his back, the occasional tearing of his hair or her struggeling in general. That is, until he entered the small wooden well-house where she hooked her fingers around the door frame while they passed it...  
  
All her will and strength, the latter something Inuyasha knew was not that big in the first place, were concentrated on keeping her hold on that doorframe as if her life depended on it, and if she had to dig her nails into the freakin wood to keep it, then so be it.  
  
The hanyou turned his head to glance over his shoulder and find Kagome hanging all but streched in the air and having obviously no intend of giving up her precious hold. Her face showed him signs of having enormous difficulties with what she was doing.  
  
To the exterior Inuyasha kept his annoyed look and angered face, but inside he couldn't help but chuckle at the picture. Stubborn woman to the core.  
  
"Wench" he finally warned darkly after a few moments "don't you think it's time to fucking give in! Don't be as annoying as Shippou, you thick-head."  
  
"Leave Shippou out of this" Kagome growled, clearly exhausted by holding up her position but her eyes still all focused "I say the word, Inuyasha!"  
  
He just smirked with a "Bet you will" and let her waist slowly slide down his shoulder and arm. For the briefest of moments Kagome thought Inuyasha would give in. So the second her toes lightly touched ground Kagome prepared for sprinting away but within an instant the hanyou's arm caught her tense form around her waist tightly against him, all before she could even think about her chances of outrunning a half-demon.   
  
"I know you can" he told her lazily, all enjoying himself, turning around to face her back since she was standing now on her own - still glued to the doorframe. He sounded aw-so-all sure of himself.  
  
Kagome could perfectly imagine how that conceated grin of his graced his features.  
  
"you did so two times already" he continued "and if you do it a third time you know I will come for a fuckin fourth time and pick you up for another round. I will win this game, Kagome, and you know it, so be mature about this and spar us both the fourth go!"  
  
At the end he had risen his voice a little and pulled on her waist for emphasize a few times, yet secretly careful to not hurt her by the stretching. His little bitch was strong-willed, he thought affectionately though without really registering the thought.  
  
Despite their fight Inuyasha was enjoying his situation immensly.  
  
Kagome did not let go of the door for all she was worth. 'mature' he said. Mr Inmature himself demanded her to be mature about this, when all it was to him was a game! She on the other hand was having her last exam before the finals would start, the last chance to try and get her results up and test her skills before it got real serious...  
  
"Listen, you stupid dog-demon, ..." she started, but Inuyasha had noticed that her thoughts had been distracting her.  
  
Knowing he would get through with this he slowly extended his other arm towards her body and lightly drew his index finger over her bent and tense side that she was presenting to him unconciously.   
  
And though Kagome only felt the feather lightest touch of his claw for half a second as it was running over the side of her belly that her summer uniform left unprotected, she knew she had lost.  
  
In a natural reaction to the tickle her fingers lost their death-grip hold at once and Inuyasha jumped in the air, having waited for only that exact moment, and descended together with Kagome into the well.  
  
"Nooo!" she screamed loudly while they vanished down the well and a magically blending light appeared out of nowhere.   
  
Then, only a distant echo:  
  
..."I need to stay in my world!!!!"  
  
  
  
Finally the light was gone and so where Kagome and Inuyasha. And in Present Tokyo everything was as calm and usual as always.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
An Inuyasha fanfiction  
  
by kit:  
  
_________________  
  
Now what?!!  
  
_________________  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
And now here they were. Inuyasha wearing a confused look like hell, the one where his nose crinkels a bit and his unconciously opened mouth shows fangs, his eyes disbelieving, his brows in well-known scowl-fashion and anger position.  
  
Kagome on the other hand knew better than to look confused. She knew exactly where to focuse her emotions instead to. An impressive death glare burned wholes into the skull of an oblivious and irritated hanyou.  
  
"What the -?" he started, annoyed yet again, as he turned his head in wonder towards the companion besides him. Catching her look his eyebrows shot up in surprise and a giant sweat drop ran down his forehead.  
  
"OS'WARIIIII !!!!!"  
  
she screamed at the top of her lungs, giving way to her anger, her head boiling with frustration. She had had enough stress this whole day with school and exams and whatnot; she did not need this!  
  
Inuyasha's necklace activated immediately, his upper body bent as his neck was forcefully pulled down until his chin crashed against the ground.  
  
A few leaves that lay in the well of this side, the Sengoku Jidai, flew around thanks to the hanyou's impact.   
  
Neither he nor Kagome made a move, apart of her heavy breathing due to her momentary anger. As the last leaves settled down again, sailing soundless and peacefully to the ground, Kagome felt much calmer and felt up to the task to confront the situation.  
  
Okay.   
  
So they were stuck in the well, for God's sake.  
  
Kagome's waist completely vanished in the black-greyish earth that was the ground of the well, only the green rim of her skirt was visible if you looked closly enough. Same with her right hand that was burried in the ground up to the middle of her underarm. To make an uncomfortable position more uncomfortable she was being stuck in a slightly lopsided kind of way.  
  
She experimently tried to pull the hand out, a few long and strong pulls as well as a few jolts. But nothing worked one bit, the earth didn't even move or spring where her underarm vanished.  
  
Inuyasha slowly felt the necklace lossing it's power over him, but it still held him down. He mentally cursed it for the millionth time since he was made wearing it.   
  
Lying on the cool ground and watching Kagome stuggling against it out of the corner of his eye Inuyasha wondered why in the hell he was not only lying on the ground but being IN it too.  
  
Looking down on him as much as possbile with his cheek more or less glued to the ground he saw his red hakama vanishing into the black cool surface a little above where his hip-bones would be, Testsusaiga, though attached as usual, stuck lonely out of the ground as if it was a plant or a stick growing there. The hanyou's arms were free, luckily, still he couldn't move them around much if he tried to since the material of his large channels was burried in the hard ground and thus acted as loose but unyielding bond.  
  
*What the. . .* was all he thought.  
  
Kagome gave up trying to free her arm. She had stopped digging with her other hand a while ago as it proved useless. Whenever she had digged some earth out of the way it seemed to return or grow back or something after a short while. Well, after all the well was magical, wasn't it...  
  
Seeing Inuyasha was still osuwaried she looked up helplessly as if she wondered if they used the wrong well or something. It was a blue sunny sky with few clouds and the rushing of the big trees surrounding the well was the only noise that accompanied the birds' singing. The air was as clean as always and smelled of forest. A bit of sunlight touched the upper half of one side of the wooden well, then there, the few tangels that Kagome always used to get out, that is if Inuyasha didn't do the job, something that hadn't happened lately at all anymore...  
  
*Stop daydreaming, Kagome* Kagome tried to reason with herself and get back on her train of thought.  
  
Yes, it still looked very much like her usual well that she used so often. Yet, something seemed to have gone wrong this time. Obviously.  
  
Having no clue what to do or from where to expect help, and not even starting with the thought about what acutally had happened, the futuristic girl searched for Inuyasha's eyes i hopeful expectation.  
  
To find them focused at the place he had tickled her before, his head only about 5 inches away from her exposed belly.  
  
He didn't really stare but rather was he positioned in such a unfortunate kind of way that he simply _couldn't_ look at much else.   
  
Still, regarding him like that... Kagome felt her heart speed up.  
  
His head had rolled up resting on his chin and with the closeness he could very certainly smell her pretty clearly, she thought, wondering at the same time why that thought came up as one of the first.  
  
*Wonder if likes what he's breathing in? He said so that one time..., Well, he said also that he hated it, who knows what of it was the lie...*  
  
Getting nervous at her own thoughts Kagome wanted to get away, needing personal space suddenly. Seeing as she couldn't achieve that for the time being she had only the option left to get defensive.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" she asked slightly blushing, still her tone in an accusing kind of way, and getting it out in a rush. More anger than intended slipped in her voice as she remembered why she was using the well in the first place this time and thus got into the situation at hand.  
  
"Well, If I recall it correctly, YOU are the one that sat ME." he said equalling her tone but not turning his gaze away from her hip and belly. "I'm soooo NOT sorry I fell inporperly to the ground, bitch!"  
  
Finally he averted his eyes.  
  
"Fine" she screamed, feeling imature but not caring one bit that second.  
  
"Fine!" he screamed back, trying to look her angrily in the eye.  
  
"Fine!" she shouted back "be that way". She wanted to cross her arms in annoyance but was immediately reminded that only one arm could do the deed at the moment. So, putting that one arm down again, she pouted and looked pointedly away.  
  
"Bitch" the hanyou mumbeled again when he finally heaved himself up, looking like he was doing some push-ups. Fortunatelly for him, his hair hid the rosy brush over his cheeks. Fine, so Kagome was being bitchy, fine with him. His luck that they were glued to the spot with a distance of about 10 inches from each other, and her, as always, smelling so goddamitgood, the bitch. *Fine* he thought, drawing a big amound of air and slowly letting go of it. He, as a person who counted on his personal space and putting distances between him and things he got uncomfotable with.   
  
*Fine fine fine!!!*  
  
AN:  
  
How you like that idea? I thought it's something different now, for a change. This is just the start, I have some chapters already worked out, more or less. Still, tell me what you would do them, with the two not being able to get away from each other...I have some evil ideas for them in store...hehehe... *grins the evil author-is-all-mighty-grin*  
  
Anyway, for complaints about my English, complain, feel free to do so, but I won't torture some poor beta-reader with my pittyful works (well, but if anybody wants to though, contact me, I guess).   
  
My udating rate usually depends on reviews, so review ^_^   
  
Also check out my other stories, if you like!!   
  
(ps: for those who (might) wait for an update e.g. the 2nd chapter to "Koisuru Kagome" (because I still get reviews demanding that): I've already written the sequal for ages. I took the original story as first chapter and added 4 new ones, you'll find that 6 chapter story by the name of "Koisuru K.")  
  
~~ cya, yours   
  
kit 


End file.
